


Jealousy is an Ugly Thing

by The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could



Series: Jealousy Is an Ugly Thing (Incomplete) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could/pseuds/The_Little_Ladybug_That_Could
Summary: Adrien never got jealous. In fact, he had no reason to be. He was from a well-off family, was charming, exceeded in sports and other extra-curricular activities, had a great sense of humor, and not to mention he was the model that many girls desired- the list could stretch on. Adrien Agreste was practically perfect, if not so- there was no way he could be jealous, absolutely no reason at all.So why did seeing Nathanael and Marinette together bother him so much?





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien never got jealous. In fact, he had no reason to be. He was from a well-off family, was charming, exceeded in sports and other extra-curricular activities, had a great sense of humor, and not to mention he was the model that many girls desired- the list could stretch on. Adrien Agreste was practically perfect, if not so- there was no way he could be jealous, absolutely no reason at all. 

So why did seeing Nathanael and Marinette together bother him so much? They were friends- just friends- the same situation he and Marinette had. And its not like he ever talked to her that much, anyway. Sure, they’re friendly with each other and have exchanged a few sentences here and there, but the last time that Adrien could recall ever spending time with Marinette was when they practiced together for the school’s video game tournament, which they never competed in together, anyway. 

He smiles at the thought of the moments they had spent together up in Marinette’s room. He remembered how her family had been so warm and inviting, how fragments of light would break in through her bedroom window and fall upon the hair that framed her rosy cheeks. Flecks of lost glitter from either her makeup or her crafts (one could never be sure which was the cause) would be exposed from their hiding the second the light touched them, and he remembered how angelic she had looked with that halo of light that seemed to surround her, only her. And her hands when they touched by accident, how soft they had been. Such small and delicate fingers, fingers he wanted to interlace with his own, soft hands he wanted to hold onto for dear life and never let go of. 

“Dude,” Nino snaps his fingers repeatedly in front of his best friend’s face, not at all trying to hide his amusement. “You’re staring. A little bit creepy.” 

Adrien feels his face grow hot and peels his eyes away from the red head and his- not mine, he reminds himself- Marinette, but not before he sees Naethanael lean in to whisper something into her ear, pushing a strand of raven hair out of his way. Adrien swallows the knot gathering in his throat. 

“Just friends, huh?” Nino teases. 

“Oh, stop it. Marinette is our friend. I just don’t want to see her get hurt.” 

Nino tilts to the side to see behind Adrien. Marinette is now laughing at whatever it is Nathanael has said and he gives a sheepish smile, his face turning as red as his hair. 

“More like you don’t want to see her fall for someone other than you,” Nino points out. 

“It’s not like that!” Adrien cries out, following his friend’s gaze. “She doesn’t even like me.” 

He turns back to his friend in time to see the dead-pan expression resting onhis face. 

“You really are clueless, aren’t you?” Nino shakes his head and grins, mostly to himself. “Man, it’s a good thing you’ve got me for your wingman, otherwise you’d be screwed.”

“Nino, you better not be planning anything.”

“Well if you won’t, I will.”

“Nino!”

“What?” He brushes off Adrien’s glare, motioning to the direction of his not-crush. “You’re telling me you’re just going to sit here- Adrien Agreste, Son of the one and only Gabriel Agreste, Mr. Model- and you’re going to let Nathanael swoop the girl of your dreams from right under your nose?”

“Yes?”

“Hah! So you admit that you’re in love with her!”

“What?! No! Quit putting words in my mouth.”

“Well you didn’t deny that she’s the ‘girl of your dreams.’”

Adrien sighs, accepting defeat. 

“Okay, okay. Fine.” He surveys his surroundings then leans in close to his best friend, voice lowered and steady to make sure no one else can hear what he has to say. 

“Yes, I like her just a little bit, okay? But we don’t need the whole school to know, so maybe you should talk a little quieter.” 

That cheesy grin returns to Nino’s face and he shakes his head rapidly. Adrien can already see the plans formulating in Nino’s head, and he knows he’s going to regret saying anything later. 

But that becomes the least of his problems when he decides to look back over at the girl he had complicated feelings for and sees Nathanael place the fastest and most delicate kiss on her cheek, making her eyes go wide and her face flush as Nathanael sputters out what appears to be apologies, his face mirroring Marinette’s. 

Adrien clenches his jaw and reminds himself to breathe before he turns on his heels and does his best model walk out of the room, leaving Nino to figure out for himself what had just happened. 

So maybe he was a little bit jealous.


	2. Jealousy is an Ugly Thing (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part guys, originally posted on tumblr. Hope you enjoy.  
> Its a bit rough and a bit of a filler, but important, nonetheless, and good practice for writing. Enjoy!

Adrien could feel the emotions rising to his throat, trying it’s best to claw it’s way out and let out a scream. He clenches a hand to his chest and runs for the bathroom. The door slams behind him as he races into the first stall, locking himself in and standing with his back to the wall. 

Plagg pokes his little head out of Adrien’s shirt pocket, looking at the miraculous holder with a soft smile. 

“Well now you don’t have to be stuck torn between Marinette and Ladybug,” he offers, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Now isn’t the time for jokes, Plagg.” 

“I’m not joking, Adrien. Look, you’ve been struggling between your emotions for the both of them. Maybe this is a sign that Marinette isn’t the one.” Plagg removes himself completely from Adrien’s pocket and floats in the air in front of Adrien’s face, buzzing around to try and keep eye contact.

“And Ladybug is? She doesn’t even trust me with her identity.”

“Chat, no. But Adrien Agreste, well, you’ve seen how flustered she can be around you. You have her wrapped around your finger.” 

“I don’t want her to like just me, Plagg! That’s the issue!” 

Adrien bangs his fist against the stall, leaving a slight indent. His hand stings from the pain, not being in his suit and throwing a temper tantrum like this is not one of his best ideas. He takes in a deep breath and releases, continuing the process to try and calm himself. 

“I want her to trust me as Chat, too. And Marinette does,” he sighs. “She doesn’t think of me as some stupid sidekick. She sees me for me, she thinks I’m a hero.”

“That’s it? Ladybug thinks you’re a hero, too. So what, she doesn’t idolize you. Of course she won’t, you’re in the same line of work, she knows how this stuff goes and is strong enough to handle herself, but she sure does appreciate you.”

“But Marinette appreciates me, too. And not just me, she appreciates everyone. She’s levelheaded, smart, extremely talented, kind to everyone, and she makes time for me. Ladybug won’t even try to get to know me.”

“She has an identity to protect.”

“Since when are you the voice of reason?” Adrien groans. He feels an ache in his heart, disappointment maybe? “Maybe Ladybug just isn’t all that I thought she was.”

The door to the bathroom opens and Plagg hides himself in Adrien’s shirt pocket once more, just in time to be hidden before Nino enters the room. 

“Adrien? You in here?”

“Yeah,” Adrien unlocks his stall and walks out, a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry, I had to step away for a moment.”

“Dude, what happened out there? I looked away for one minute and then you were gone.”

Adrien walks to the sink and turns it on, pumping soap into the palm of his hand and rubbing both of them together underneath the faucet. 

“I, uh, saw something I didn’t want to see.” 

“Was it Nath kissing Marinette’s cheek?”

“Uh, dude.”

“It was, wasn’t it?”

“And so what if it was?” Adrien turns off the sink and snags a paper towel out of the dispenser, angrily drying his hands to show his displeasure with the topic. 

“You’re soo jealous.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“So what if I am?” Adrien rolls his eyes. “You would be too if some guy was all over Alya like that.” 

“Yeah I would. But if I were you, I wouldn’t even worry about it.” 

“Why not?”

Nino takes the damp paper from his friend’s hands and throws it in the trash can, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he leads him out of the bathroom. 

“Because if I were you, a model with many talents and charming good looks, I would be using that to my ability rather than hiding in the background like you choose to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean put yourself out there, dude. Make it known that you’re interested. Win her over.” 

“But I can’t even get her to talk to me.” 

“Well, now’s a good time. Look, there she is.” Nino points across the hallway to where Marinette is standing at her locker, trying to balance a bunch of books on one knee while she puts in her combination. Adrien feels his heart skip a beat just watching her, so independent and so so destined to lose her balance. 

“Go do your thing, Agreste.” Nino shoves his best friend forward and gives two thumbs up, sending him on his way. Adrien gives a sheepish grin and approaches Marinette, clearing his throat. 

“Need some help?” he asks from behind her. 

“Ah! Adrien!” Marinette’s face turns bright red as she loses her balance, books tumbling to the floor. She tries to catch them and looks in horror at the mess she has just made, giving an awkward grin to her crush. “Uh, I-I think I’m okay!” 

“Oh gosh, this is all my fault, let me help you.” He bends down in a hurry to pick up the textbooks, hand brushing Marinette’s as she joins him on the floor. The heat rises to his face and he hands her the books, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Sorry.” 

“No, don’t be. Totally my fault, you could never do anything wrong, hah.”

Adrien chuckles a bit, deciding to take the books from her hands instead of letting her hold them. “Let’s avoid making another mess.” 

Marinette nods and unlocks her locker, turning back to Adrien to grab her textbooks and put them in one by one. “Thank you.”

“Yeah no problem.” 

They stand there for a moment or two in an awkward silence, eyes making contact, faces flushed, neither knowing what to say or do. 

Alya and Nino peek at the two from behind a set of lockers, palms to their heads. 

“Oh, they’re hopeless,” Alya groans.

“They’re going to need a lot more help, that’s for sure. What do you think we should do, Grand Master of Schemes?” 

Alya grins, pecking Nino on the cheek. “Patience, young grasshopper. We will find a solution. But right now, I’m going to go save my best friend before she completely embarrasses herself.”

Alya rushes out from behind the lockers, grabbing Marinette by the wrist and continues to walk. “Hey girl, how’s it going? Since school’s out I was thinking we should go back to your place and watch a movie or two before I have to update the blog.” 

The two girls walk away from a staring Adrien, but just before they go out of site Marinette turns her head back and smiles big for the model, giving a small wave before walking out the door. 

Adrien waves back, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Dude,” Nino pats him on the back roughly, laughing. “Well played. A little rough, if you ask me, but Nathanael definitely has some competition. Now if only you had a secret spy to win her over.” 

“Why not Alya?” 

“I already tried,” Nino sighs. “But she’s adamant on you having to win Marinette over all on your own. She said she doesn’t trust you with her ‘precious child’s’ heart, so she’s not handing over any info.” 

Adrien shrugs, “Not a problem.”

“There’s that confidence I was looking for. Well, gotta go, catch you later?” 

“Yeah, see you soon.” 

Nino walks out the front of the school with Adrien before going his separate way. When the coast is clear, Plagg pokes his tiny head out from under fabric. 

“Why the sly smile, kid? You’re up to something.” 

Adrien chuckles softly. “No, just had an idea.”

“Care to explain? Oh, but please do so over some camembert, I’m starving.” The kwami holds onto his stomach theatrically, groaning in faux pain. 

Adrien reaches into his backpack and pulls a slice of cheese out from a ziplock bag, handing it to the Kwami to shut him up. 

“It’s nothing, really. I’m just going to get Marinette to like me.” 

“And how do you plan-” Plag mumbles through a mouthful of stinky cheese- “ mm. How do you plan to do that?” 

Adrien grins. “Alya may not be willing to help me, but I know a certain black cat that will.” 

“You’re not planning on role-playing, are you? Because that is one thing I absolutely refuse to do for you, doesn’t matter how much I like you.” 

“No, God no.” His face sets on fire. “Although, we are going to pay Marinette a little visit tonight. But first, we have some errands to run.” 

“Don’t you have an app for that?” 

Adrien sticks another piece of camembert into his small friend’s mouth and waits for him to finish before going into an area out of public view.

“Plagg, claws out!”


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette sat in front of her vanity with her hair down, combing through the tangles of damp hair from her shower. By her side, Tikki munches away at a chocolate chip cookie, watching her master with curious blue eyes.

"What's it like, having hair?" Tikki asks. 

"What do you mean?"

"Well, does it bother you? Is it itchy?"

Marinette stops her combing, looking down at her little friend with a small smile. 

"Well," Marinette sets down the comb and roughs her hands through her hair, shaking small droplets of water onto her mirror. "It doesn't get itchy, really. But sometimes it can get annoying. Like in the mornings when I have to brush it, because it's so messy. And sometimes it tangles up into a knot if I'm not careful."

"What do you do if it becomes a big knot?"

"I brush it out."

"And if you can't do that?"

"Well, if I can't do that, then I cut it all off."

Tikki gasps in horror, flying up to touch Marinette's hair with her small hands. "You could never do that! Your hair is so pretty!" 

"I've done it before," Marinette giggles. "It used to be a lot longer, down to here, actually." 

She points at her hips, then looks into the mirror, frowning. "It was really pretty, actually. I loved it."

"Then why did you cut it?"

Tikki sits back down on the top of the vanity's table, shoving as much chocolate chip cookie she can into her tiny mouth. 

"Someone stuck some gum in it a couple years ago. And it was so stuck in there, I couldn't get it out. No matter how many times I tried, it wouldn't work. So Mama had to cut it."

Tikki frowns, setting her cookie down on the vanity's surface.

"That's so sad. I'm glad I don't have any hair," Marinette and her share a giggle. "But if it makes you feel any better, I think the hair you have now makes you look as cute as a button!" 

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette smiles, patting her kwami on the head lightly with the tip of her index finger. "You're the cute one, though." 

There's a tapping sound against the window above her bed, sending Tikki flying into the nearest hiding spot she can.

Marinette ignores it for a moment, thinking its just the wind, perhaps a drop of rain. And then the sound happenes again, this time louder. 

"What in the world?" Marinette gets out of her seat and climbs up to her bed to investigate. 

"Be careful, Marinette," Tikki whispers harshly from her hiding spot. Marinette waves dismisively in the direction of her voice, knowing all too well that she can care for herself if needed. 

She pushes up agaisnt the door, cold air slapping her in the face and sending chills down her spine the minute in comes into contact with her hair. Before her eyes is a pair of shiny black boots she knows all too well. A leather gloved hand is held out to her, fingers relaxed so that she can clearly see the claws on the tips. 

"Good evening, Purrinces," a kind voice whispers. She feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up a little, unsure as to whether or not its from the sound of his voice or the cold air nipping at her nose. She convinces herself its the latter. 

"Chat Noir?" Marinette grabs his hand and he hoists her up onto the balcony. She stedies herself by placing a small hand against his chest. Underneath the mask, his cheeks set on fire. A clawed hand is placed over her own, the other settles onto the bottom of her elbow to help her gain balance. "What are you doing here?" 

"Can't a celebrity come visit his number one fan in the middle of the night?" 

Marinette rolls her eyes, a small grin making way onto her face. Chat feels his heart skip a beat. 

"Why are you actually here?" 

Chat nods, walking to the edge of the balcony and leaning his back against the railing. The moon casts a dark shadow over his slender frame. Marinette notices the sharp lines of his torso, the width of his shoulders, the strenght of a jawline that could cut like glass... What is she thinking? She pulls her eyes away from the sight before her, opting instead to stand beside him, hands resting on the rail as she gazes out at the night sky. 

"I guess I just wanted to see you. Is that weird?"

"Not at all, no." 

There's a pause. Chat turns his head to sneak a glimpse of her. The moon reflects off the top of her head, adding a halo affect to her dark hair. Her hair cascades down past her shoulders now, had it really gotten that long? Or has it always been this way and he hadn't paid much attention until now? 

"So what have you been up to, besides, you know, saving the world?" 

Chat shrugs, turning around now to copy her body language. The rail creaks a little under the shift of his weight. "Not much, I guess. Homework, meeting up with friends, you know, the boring civilian stuff." 

Marinette giggles. "I'm sure your life is anything but boring, chat Noir." 

"Well what about you, what has been on your agenda lately?" 

"Not much. More fashion designs, more art."

"Is that really all there is?" Chat nudges her with his shoulder.

Marinette looks up at him, one eyebrow raised. "What are you getting at, Chat?"

"Oh, nothing." he taps his claws against the metal, making a smooth rthym. " Just some talk I've heard around town that Paris' sweetest bachelorette is off the market. Is that true?" 

Marinette is silent for a moment, then bursts out into laughter. 

"You're not talking about me, are you?" He doesn't seem amused. "Oh, Chat, you can't be serious. First of all, I'm not a bachelorette. I'm a teenage girl! Secondly, I definitely am not seeing anyone. Where did you hear that from?"

"A little birdy told me." 

"Well your 'little birdy' is spreading false accusations. This is news to me." 

"Oh really? So care to explain who this Nathanael character is?"

Marinette's cheeks turn pink at the mention of his name, sending a sharp pang to Chat's chest.

"Nathanael?" She asks. "He's just a friend from school! Don't be getting the wrong ideas, Chat."

Just a friend, Chat thinks to himself, a frown etching itself onto perfect skin. If Nathanael were 'Just a friend,' then why did she blush at the mention of his name? And why had he kissed her on the cheek at school, in public, in front of him? He tries to compose himself before the anger begins to bubble too hot in him once more. 

"Besides," Marinette breaks the silence, rubbing heat onto her arms with her hands. "There's someone else."

"Oh?" Chat scoots closer, curiosity getting the best of him. "And who is this lucky guy? Or girl? I don't descriminate." He gives her a charming smile. 

Marinette smiles softly, looking up at the sky. "It's a he. And he's the most wonderful person I've ever met."

"Is that so?" 

"Yes."

"Tell me more, about him."

"Well," Where did she even begin? How much should she tell him? As Ladybug, chat was one of her most reliable confidants. But as Marinette, the two weren't nearly as close. Sure, he had saved her a couple times from rather serious predicaments. Yes, they have had their moments of sharing laughter and jokes. He's even come over a few nights in the past, just to stay hello, to see how she was doing. But they weren't best friends, or anything like that. She was a civilian, and he was a hero with an identity she knew nothing about. Yet here she was, sitting with him in the dead of night on her rooftop, in the freezing cold, and there was no place she would rather be than right there with him. She trusted him with her life, trusting him with a crush shouldn't hurt. 

"His eyes are green," she smiles. "And they're absolutely breathtaking. Which is why I can never look at them for more than a few seconds. Any longer than that and I forget how to breathe, or how to even function like a normal person."

Chat chuckles softly.

"And he's so kind. Which I didn't expect, really. The first time we met, I didn't like him at all. He's friends with this terrible person that I can't stand, ao I automatically just assumed he was just as bad as her, if not worse. But I was so wrong. He has the biggest heart out of anyone I know, and he is always giving people the benefit of the doubt. He see's the good in everyone and everything, and it's... it's amazing. It's wonderful." 

"He sounds like a great guy." Chat's voice is a whisper by her ear. Marinette turns her head to look at him. His face is a few inches from hers, cheek resting against the metal of the railing. His piercing green eyes stare back into hers, listening, observing. Is that a look of annoyance on his face? Jealousy, perhaps? 

"He is," she agrees. "And he looks like an angel." 

"What's his name?" 

Marinette bites her bottom lip. "If I tell you," she says, "Do you promise not to laugh?" 

"You have my word, Princess." 

"His name," She rolls her eyes at her given nickname, grabbing a strand of hair that was tickling her neck and begins to twist in in between her forefinger and thumb. "Is Adrien. Adrien Agreste." 

Chat feels like his head is about to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long, so much has been going on in my life, but I am back, once again! I had so many requests to turn this into a story, so I think that's what I'm going to do! My inbox will be open for requests, if you wish, or if you wish to send ideas, questions, or even just say hi! Anyway, please enjoy! 
> 
> -B


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are taking forever to upload. I'm in the process of moving. Anyway here's a filler chapter. Fun Fact: I may include a certain blue haired boy in here now.... Maybe. (I hate that I may ship it!) We will see.

Adrien hadn't slept at all last night.

Marinette's confession played over and over again in his head, images of her wet hair glistening in the moonlight played on his eyelids like a movie screen every time he shut them.  
She liked him, she admitted to it. To his face. He wasn't sure what to do with this information, he hadn't thought this far, but the simple fact of knowing they shared mutual feelings was enough to make his head spin.

They had spent the rest of the night on a seperate topic- video games, music, school- anything to save herself from the embarassment of telling Paris' hero who she was crushing on, and anything to save him from the thousands of butterflies going on a rampage in his stomach.

Adrien squeezes a a glob of toothpaste onto his toothbrush and brushes absent-mindedly. Plagg sits next to the tube of toothpaste on the counter, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Why don't you just not go to class today," he groans. "You kept me up all night last night. How do you expect me to function? This is Kwami cruelty."

"I need to see her." Adrien speaks through a mouth full of toothpaste, then spits the mess into the sink.

"And what are you planning on doing when you see her? Did you forget that she's a nervous wreck around you?"

"I can work with that."

"And what about that red-headed kid?" Adrien sets his toothbrush down,ignoring the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach at the idea of Nathanael.

"What about him?"

"Obviously there is something going on between them. He did kis-"

"Ah, ah. No. Don't remind me," Adrien shakes his head and turns away, throwing his pajama shirt into the clothing hamper and picking up the shirt he laid out on the countertop.

"Nathanael is the least of my concerns right now. Marinette even said herself that they're just friends."

"That's what she thinks," Plagg mutters.

Adrien rolls his eyes and pulls his shirt over his head, shaking his hair with his hands to achieve his signature messy look. "Let's get going, we're going to be late."

He makes it to class with two minutes to spare. Marinette is already in her rightful seat behind him, chatting with Alya and Nino. She covers her mouth with her small hands as she giggles at something Alya has said, and he can feel his heart skip a beat. Had she always been this effortlessly beautiful? He was a fool for not noticing sooner. 

Adrien walks to his seat, setting his backpack down on the table. "Hey guys," he nods to Nino and Alya, then turns to Marinette, giving his best model smile. "Hey, Marinette." 

Her face turns a rosy pink shade. Adrien grins, then decides to have a little fun. 

"You look really cute today, did you do something different with your hair?" 

"I, um.. No! Nothing new," She begins to stumble over her words, looking to Alya for help. 

"Yeah, nothing new, but nice of you to finally notice how cute she is." Alya crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking him up and down. 

"Oh, I've noticed before, trust me." Adrien looks at Marinette as he says this, taking this moment to wink at her before turning and sitting in his seat.

Nino nudges him with his elbow, eyebrows raised to the sky. "Dude," he smiles wide. "I don't know what's gotten into you today, but keep it up." They look back at Marinette who's face is hidden in her hands, trying to burrow into her desk. 

"She's practically putty in your hands, Nathanael doesn't stand a chance." 

Adrien laughs half-heartedly. "It's not a competition, Nino."

"You sure about that? You kind of made it seem that way when you got mad because Natha-"

"Don't bring that up again, please," Adrien groans. "I would rather not think about that." 

"Fair enough. But seriously, what happened to you being all awkward and not knowing what to do with her?"

"Let's just say I found a way to get some insider information." 

"Dude. No offense, but you're freaking me out a little." 

He ignores this and turns around to take a peak at Marinette, who smiles sheepishly at him and waves. He waves back. 

"Hey, Marinette?" He can't stop himself from saying her name. 

"Yes?" SHe responds immediately. 

"A-are you busy today?" He clears his throat, trying to swallow his nerves. 

"Yeah," she frowns a little. "I promised Nathanael I would help him with an art project today, why do you ask?" 

His smile falters a little at the mention of his name, eyes wandering to the red head's direction. Nathanael's hand is resting on his cheek with his elbow supporting him, eyes fixiated on the back of Marinette's head. He looks like a lovesick puppy, and the image of his lips on Marinette's soft skin is enough to make his stomach coil up in knots. 

"Oh, it's nothing," he smiles assuringly. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to do something. But maybe next time!" 

Marinette's eyes go wide in shick, a dorky grin appearing immediately on her face. "Oh, yeah, maybe next time. I'd love you- I mean, I'd love to do something wi-with you!" 

Alya rubs her temples with her fingers, shaking her head at her best friend. 

Adrien can't help but smile at the stammering mess of a girl before his eyes.


End file.
